Of Rain and Competition
by SerenityWritesSlash
Summary: Beside him, Aomine laughed heartily, a sound Kagami found himself actually enjoying more recently. "It's your fault for not checking the weather, Bakagami." AoKaga, oneshot. (written for my friend)


_**A.N: I dislike this ship, to be honest. But I owe my friend- you know who you are, bastard- a fanfic, and she wanted these two.**_

_**I was going to kill two birds with one stone, but I decided no smut for you, only makeouts.**_

_**Nonetheless, they were kind of fun to write. I hope you readers enjoy~**_

* * *

"Tch, it just had to rain today." Kagami huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the small shop he'd taken refuge under for its shelter. He was still getting rain on his shoes, and it wasn't showing any signs of slowing.

Beside him, Aomine laughed heartily, a sound Kagami found himself actually enjoying more recently. "It's your fault for not checking the weather, Bakagami."

The redhead growled, not bothering to pick a fight when they were obviously stuck there together. The water had seeped through their shirts in their attempts to outrun it, and Aomine had decided to wear white. Kagami had his hand clenched into a fist, keeping his eyes fixed on the downpour.

Yes, a few weeks ago, he had started to notice a few things he had no right to be noticing.

Aomine licked his lips a lot, and his collarbone looked very soft. With his wet shirt, Kagami could see every muscle of Aomine's dark body it clung to, and it fueled his libido like crazy. They were too close together, hiding from the rain, much too close. His heart pounded, and he suddenly cleared his throat, again drawing his eyes back to the rain. Aomine glanced at him, smirking.

"You're all red, Kagami." He noted, "Getting flustered now you're all wet?"

Though he was only teasing, his words struck Kagami with surprising force, and he tried not to shiver. Aomine had said countless of times he loved women, especially ones with big tits. Kagami was neither of the things Aomine looked for in terms of romantic attraction, and he'd been a fucking moron and started to like the idiot anyway.

He wished desperately that Kuroko had been there, at least to mediate things. With the constant competition, Kagami found himself getting more and more amped up around Aomine, and this was dangerous since he never seemed to use his head when he got excited.

"I'm not blushing, idiot." Kagami defended, crossing his arms and still refusing to look Aomine in the eye. If he did, that stupid blue haired idiot would win. "You're losing your vision."

To his horror, Aomine moved closer. "Nah, you are definitely red." His voice, low and taunting, was right in Kagami's ear, hot breath reaching down Kagami's neck and making him forget to breathe. "Wonder how red you can get, _Bakagami_." The way he said the nickname made Kagami sure he was challenging him, and he snapped his head around, facing the other teenager with a heavy glare.

"There is no way in hell I'd blush around the likes of you," Kagami snarled, inclining his head selfishly so their noses bumped. Aomine licked his lips again, his gaze flitting to Kagami's own, and then back up his face.

"Prove it," Aomine hissed, barring his teeth.

Kagami expected a punch, he and Aomine sparred and threw hits at each other constantly when they weren't playing basketball. Much to Kagami's chargin, he liked it. At least then he and Aomine were touching, and fighting wasn't very different than sex in is head. You get red faced, flop around for a bit, then stop when you're sweating and your body aches. And he really should not have been thinking about these things as Aomine stood so dangerously close to him.

Or, maybe it's _because_ he was thinking these things that he didn't even react when Aomine smashed their faces together, lips colliding in a garish battle for dominance in what Kagami supposed this barbarian thought was a damned and simple _kiss_.

At first Kagami was still, thinking he was imagining things, and maybe Aomine inteded to fight him with his face. These thoughts were banished very quickly, and he grabbed a fistfull of Aomine's hair, pulling him closer and forcing the other boy's mouth open with his own.

Even though it was a simple thing, Aomine insisted on treating this sloppy, inexperienced kiss as a competition. When their teeth collided, Kagami resisted to urge to laugh when Aomine flinched, cursing into their kiss. Their tongues did a fine job at smacking into each other, as well, and Kagami couldn't hold back his chuckles at this.

Aomine pulled back, panting. "What's so funny?"

"You have no idea how to kiss," Kagami mused between laughs, saking his head and smirking. "This your first one or something?"

Aomine spluttered, "What?! No! I've kissed tons of chicks!" He glowered, and Kagami almost found it more cute than it was annoying. Almost. "You're just...different, your mouth is fucking huge!" Aomine snapped, clearly embarrassed at being laughed at.

Kagami pulled him back in, grateful when Aomine didn't untangle himself and walk away. It was great finally getting to kiss this stupid asshole, even if he was a shitty kisser.

When Aomine's lips suddenly got ahold of his tongue and gave it a very, very arousing suck, Kagami wished he'd never even thought those things. In fact, he actually fucking moaned.

"Shit," Kagami whimpered, and Aomine backed him against the wall of the shop, pressing their damp chests together. "Fuck, I was _wrong_, damn you."

"Better believe it," Aomine grumbled, kissing him harder, and doing that amazing thing with his tongue again. Kagami, in spite of himself, kissed back forcefully, doing every single dirty trick with his mouth he'd bothered to learn in America. The girls there were something else, and he had picked up a few things after countless of one week middle school 'relationships'.

And thank god Kagami was doing them right, because Aomine looked goddamn weak in the knees after he was through with him, his eyes seemed to glaze over as he pulled back, cheeks dark.

"The rain," Aomine's voice sounded strained, like he was holding himself down. "The rain stopped." He choked, moving off of Kagami and revealing that it had, in fact, stopped raining.

Kagami flushed, realization dawning on him. "Did we just...?"

Aomine rubbed his lips, looking as embarrassed as Kagami felt. "Think so..."

There was a pregnant pause, followed by a cough, and even more awkward silence.

Finally, Aomine spoke. "I, um, I think you're not so bad when you aren't an idiot." He rubbed the back of his neck, shooting Kagami a disgustingly cute and hopeful look.

"And you're too sexy, you asshole." Kagami replied, bowing is head. "Fuck you and your fucking hotness."

Aomine barked out a laugh, slapping Kagami on the shoulder. "You are welcome to it, _Bakagami_." His eyes sparkled, promising things no teenage boy had a right to promise.

"Bring it on," Kagami smirked, "Your place or mine?"

Aomine only responded with a grin.


End file.
